Fallen Angel
by RainKim
Summary: Siapa yang mengira jika menerobos hujan di senja hari itu membuat Uzumaki Naruto menemukan 'sesuatu'. A NaruSasu Ff. My first Fict. Chap2 update. END. Wanna R&R?
1. Chapter 1

Ketika sesosok malaikat jatuh ke bumi bersama tangisan langit.

.

.

.  
Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Fallen Angel © RainKim

.

.

.  
Sore itu, hujan masih setia mengguyur sebagian wilayah kota Konoha, namun ribuan tetesnya tak sedikitpun menghalangi niat seorang pemuda blonde untuk melangkah pulang ke apato sederhana miliknya yang terletak beberapa blok dari kedai ramen tempatnya bekerja.

Dengan sedikit berlari, Uzumaki Naruto -nama pemuda blonde itu- menyusuri jalanan kota yang mulai lengang. Tak peduli dengan jaket orange kesayangannya yang mulai basah kuyup. Yang Naruto inginkan saat ini hanyalah sampai di rumah. Tinggal melewati satu gang lagi dan ia akan tiba di apato-nya yang hangat dan nyaman.

Namun langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti, ketika ia melihat sesuatu yang ganjil di sudut gang kecil yang harusnya ia lewati. Dan entah mendapat dorongan darimana, kaki jenjangnya justru mulai melangkah memasuki gang sempit itu.

Sepasang mata shappirenya terbelalak, ketika jarak antara dirinya dan objek yang menarik perhatiannya semakin dekat. Kini, Naruto dapat dengan jelas melihat bahwa 'sesuatu' yang tadinya ia kira sebuah benda, ternyata adalah sesosok manusia, tengah duduk bersimpuh dan bersandar di sudut gang yang cukup gelap karena terhalang bayangan gedung di sebelahnya.

Pakaian si pemuda yang berwarna hitam itu sudah basah kuyup. Pun dengan rambut ravennya yang jatuh menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang tertunduk dan kelihatan pucat pasi. Sesekali Naruto dapat mendengar desisan lirih dari bibir pemuda raven yang nampak mulai membiru karena kedinginan.

'Apakah ia terluka?'

'H-hei..." ragu, Naruto menyapa.

Sosok itu nampak begitu terkejut hingga refleks mendongak ke arahnya.

Pandangan mereka bertemu...

Shappire dan onyx...

Dan sejenak Naruto kehilangan kemampuannya untuk bernapas. Waktu seolah terhenti dan pandangannya tak mampu lepas dari sepasang onyx yang indah itu. 

Srakk 

Sebuah suara mengalihkan tatapan Naruto dari kepingan onyx yang memikat, menuju kearah punggung si raven dan shappirenya dibuat kembali terbelalak ketika mendapati sesuatu yang menyembul di baliknya.

'A-apa itu? Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya?!'

Sepasang sayap muncul dari balik punggung si raven. Bulu-bulunya yang basah nampak berkilauan di mata Naruto.

'Mustahil, mana mungkin?!'

Tapi ketika sayap itu kembali membuat gerakan kecil, Naruto sadar bahwa apa yang dilihatnya itu nyata.

"K-kau... Si-siapa...?"

Naruto tak mampu menyembunyikan kegugupan dari nada suaranya. Well, saat kecil sang ibu memang sering menceritakannya dongeng tentang peri dan malaikat. Yang memiliki ciri fisik hampir sempurna dengan sepasang sayap berwarna putih yang lembut dan berkilau di balik punggung mereka. Saat itu, Naruto kecil percaya bahwa malaikat dan peri itu memang ada. Tapi seiring bertambahnya usia, Naruto sadar bahwa itu hanyalah sekedar dongeng pengantar tidur semata.

Dan sekarang, di usianya yang ke-21, Naruto bisa melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, sosok dalam cerita dongeng yang pernah di ceritakan ibunya dulu benar-benar ada, tepat di hadapannya.

Semua sesuai dengan yang di katakan dalam cerita. Wajah rupawan dengan sepasang sayap di punggung. Namun bedanya, sayap sang raven bukan berwarna putih melainkan- 

Hitam kelam...

'Mungkinkah...?'

Kedua sayap itu kembali bergerak membuka, diiringi desisan lirih setelahnya, membuat Naruto tersadar ada luka yang cukup lebar di sayap sebelah kiri sang raven. Warna bulunya yang kelam menyamarkan darah yang menetes dari sana namun kini Naruto dapat dengan jelas melihatnya.

'Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?'

Pertanyaan itu seketika muncul dalam benak Naruto. Kenapa malaikat itu ada disini? Kenapa ia terluka? Siapa dia sebenarnya?

Lama Naruto berdiri disana. Memandangi sesosok malaikat yang tengah terluka dan terlihat tak berdaya. Malaikat bersayap hitam sekelam malam dengan wajah yang begitu menawan. Ia bahkan tak menyadari jika hujan telah berhenti dan hanya menyisakan gerimis kecil.

Matahari yang mengintip malu-malu dari celah awan kelabu mulai beranjak ke ufuk barat, meninggalkan kemilau jingga untuk menemani pelangi menghias langit senja, ketika Naruto akhirnya berjalan mendekat, lalu membungkuk di sisi sang malaikat guna menyelipkan kedua lengannya di punggung dan tungkai kaki si raven, sebelum dengan mudah mengangkat tubuh malaikat itu dan membawanya pulang ke rumah... 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Fallen Angel © RainKim

Warn! : Gaje, cerita absurd dengan sudut pandang yg berubah-ubah.

.

.

.  
Dalam hidupnya, Uzumaki Naruto tak pernah membayangkan akan mengalami kejadian seperti ini. Bertemu dengan sosok malaikat yang terluka di sudut gang sepulang bekerja. Tak ada rencana apapun ketika Naruto menggendongnya dan membawanya pulang ke rumah, yang ada di benak Naruto saat itu adalah keinginan untuk menolong sang malaikat. Beruntung, jalanan yang di laluinya benar-benar sepi, sehingga Naruto tak menemukan kesulitan yang berarti guna menghindari tatapan dan pertanyaan dari orang-oramg tentang ia yang basah kuyup sambil menggendong seorang pria bersayap hitam. Well, itu akan terlihat aneh.

Sesampainya di apato, Naruto segera mendudukkan malaikat itu di kursi yang ada di dapur, sementara Naruto berlari mencari handuk kering dan kotak p3k. Setelah mendapat apa yang di cari, ia bergegas menghampiri malaikat itu lagi.

"Aku akan mengobati lukamu dulu." kata Naruto sambil menyiapkan perban dan obat. Tak ada jawaban, jadi Naruto memutuskan untuk meneruskan kegiatannya, menganggap sang malaikat menyetujui tindakannya.

Dengan perlahan, Naruto mulai membersihkan noda darah yang masih mengalir dari luka di sayap itu. Bulu-bulu hitamnya benar-benar terasa halus saat jemari Naruto menyentuhnya. Sesekali, Naruto melirik wajah sang malaikat yang terlihat tanpa ekspresi, meski begitu kecantikannya tetap tak terbantahkan di mata Naruto.

"Siapa namamu?" Naruto kembali mencoba mengajak bicara. Saat kembali tak mendapat jawaban, Naruto sempat berpikir, mungkin malaikat ini bisu. Tapi, segera ia buang jauh-jauh pemikiran bodoh itu.

'Mana ada malaikat bisu? Baka.' Makinya sendiri dalam hati.

"Sasuke..."

Kegiatan Naruto yang sedang membalutkan perban terhenti, ketika mendengar suara lirih yang mengalun merdu di telinganya.

"Huh? Kau bilang apa?" Tanyanya memastikan.

Bibir tipis malaikat itu bergerak pelan, "Namaku. Uchiha Sasuke."

Senyum merekah tergambar jelas di wajah Naruto saat mendengar suara itu mengalun lagi.

Perbannya sudah terbalut dengan rapi.

"Baiklah, Sasuke. Aku Uzumaki Naruto. Salam kenal."

.

.

Sudah dua hari Sasuke tinggal di apato Naruto, itupun atas permintaan Naruto sendiri dengan alasan untuk memulihkan luka Sasuke. Seperti biasa, Sasuke lebih memilih diam, tapi ia tetap tinggal sesuai keinginan Naruto.

Terkadang saat ada waktu luang, Naruto sering mencoba mengajak Sasuke bicara, sekedar mengakrabkan diri mungkin tak masalah. Meskipun seringkali hal itu berakhir dengan Sasuke yang mengabaikannya, tapi Naruto tetap merasa senang. Mendapati ada seseorang tinggal di dalam apato sederhananya, menemaninya berbincang -walau lebih banyak Naruto yang bicara dan Sasuke mendengarkan- di waktu santai membuat Naruto merasa tak lagi sendirian. Ia punya teman, meskipun Naruto ragu, Sasuke mau menganggapnya demikian.

Dan ketika Naruto dengan iseng bertanya malaikat apa Sasuke sebenarnya, Sasuke dengan singkat menajawab jika dirinya adalah-

Malaikat kematian.

Well, itu cukup mengejutkan Naruto sebenarnya, tapi ketimbang merasa takut, Naruto justru merasa heran.

Di lihat dari arah manapun, Sasuke sama sekali tak 'menyeramkan' seperti namanya. Bahkan wujudnya serupa dengan manusia pada umumnya -tentu jika sepasang sayap hitam di punggungnya ia sembunyikan. Dengan paras yang hampir di katakan sempurna, apakah benar jika sosok indah itu adalah malaikat pencabut nyawa?

.

.

"Hei..." sapa Naruto malam itu ketika mendapati Sasuke tengah berdiri di balkon kamarnya. Malam itu adalah malam ke empat Sasuke tinggal bersamanya.

"Bagaimana lukamu?" katanya lagi lalu berdiri di sisi Sasuke.

"Hn. Sudah lebih baik."

"Baguslah. Ngomong-ngomong Sasuke, sebenarnya kenapa kau bisa terluka?"

Lama, tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke, membuat Naruto berpikir, mungkin Sasuke tak mau menjawabnya. Tapi, kemudian Sasuke menjawab meski dengan suara yang begitu pelan.

"Seseorang menyerangku."

"Seseorang? Siapa?" Naruto tak bisa menyembunyikan nada semangat dalam suaranya. Jarang sekali Sasuke mau serius menjawab pertanyaannya seperti ini. Sedikit berharap, mungkin mereka bisa mengobrol banyak malam ini.

"Entahlah, tapi menurut kabar yang beredar, di sini terdapat beberapa Hunter."

"Hunter?" Naruto membeo, bingung. "Ku pikir hanya vampire yang ada pemburunya. Memang apa yang mereka harapkan dari malaikat kematian?"

Sasuke melirik tajam Naruto melalui ekor matanya. 'Si pirang itu bicara seolah-olah malaikat kematian itu tak berharga,' batinnya jengkel.

"Tentu saja. Menurut legenda, bersenggama dengan malaikat kematian membuatmu bisa mempunyai kemampuan yang setara dengan mereka."

"A-apa?!" Wajah Naruto tiba-tiba memerah, mendengar kalimat frontal barusan. Secara refleks, kedua shappirenya mengamati sosok Sasuke dari atas ke bawah, rambut hitamnya, bibir tipis sewarna persik dan kulit putih mulusnya, tubuh jenjangnya-

"Tapi, yang akan terjadi adalah kau yang akan lebih dulu menemui kematianmu bahkan sebelum kau menyentuh malaikat itu seujung kuku."

.

Glek

.

'Oke, itu peringatan. Jadi, Uzumaki Naruto, singkirkan pikiran mesummu barusan!'

Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, bermaksud mengenyahkan hal tak senonoh yang sempat mampir di otaknya.

"Lalu?"

"Campuran darah dan air mata malaikat kematian juga bisa membuat manusia hidup abadi. Tapi yang itu tentu saja hanya mitos."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena malaikat kematian tak pernah menangis."

"Oh, apa kalian tidak mempunyai kelenjar air mata?"

.

Twitch

.

Kalau boleh, ingin sekali rasanya Sasuke mencabut nyawa pria bodoh yang saat ini tengah memasang wajah polos di depannya. Sebenarnya terbuat dari apa isi kepala berwarna pirang itu, huh?

Sasuke lebih memilih diam dan tak menanggapi pertanyaan bodoh barusan. Sedangkan Naruto yang tiba-tiba di acuhkan hanya mencibir kesal. 'Memangnya ada yang salah dengan pertanyaanku, ya?'

Hening melingkupi mereka yang memutuskan untuk menikmati pemandangan malam, Naruto kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke arah Sasuke yang masih asik memandang ke depan. Wajah stoic itu terlihat begitu tenang. Naruto tahu tempat ini adalah tempat kesukaan Sasuke, karena setiap pagi saat bangun tidur, Naruto akan melihat Sasuke berdiri di sini, menghadap ke arah matahari terbit tanpa memejamkan mata. Cahaya matahari lalu akan menyinari Sasuke, membuat sayap hitamnya yang di terpa cahaya menjadi terlihat berkilauan. Dan pada malam hari saat Naruto tiba di rumah, Sasuke juga akan ada disini. Seperti sekarang, angin malam memainkan surai raven dan sayap hitamnya. Wajah porselennya yang tanpa cacat terlihat bersinar di terpa bias rembulan. Indah, rasanya kata itupun belum cukup untuk mendefinisikan rupa Sasuke sekarang.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke." kata Naruto, memecah keheningan, "Rasanya aku masih belum bisa percaya bahwa kau adalah malaikat kematian."

Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Kau mau aku mencabut nyawamu dulu baru kau percaya, huh?"

"Bu-bukan begitu-ttaebayyo! Hanya saja, bukankah malaikat kematian selalu di gambarkan sebagai sosok berjubah hitam dengan hoodie yang hampir menutupi seluruh wajah dan membawa pedang sabit di tangannya?"

Sasuke mendengus, "Kau terlalu banyak menonton film fiksi, dobe."

Naruto baru saja akan protes tapi Sasuke lebih dulu menyela, "Yah, walau penggambarannya tak sepenuhnya salah."

"Maksudnya?"

"Kau ini cerewet dan banyak tanya."

"Buuhh... Aku kan hanya penasaran-ttaebayyo~~" rajuk Naruto sambil mengerucutkan bibir.

Sasuke menghela napas, "Kau pasti tahu kalau di dunia ini ada orang baik dan orang jahat, kan?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Cara kami menyambil nyawa seseorang tergantung dari siapa orang itu, apakah ia manusia baik yang akan jadi calon penghuni dunia atas, atau orang jahat yang akan jadi penghuni dunia bawah."

Naruto mendengarkan setiap penjelasan Sasuke dengan penuh minat.

"Jika dia adalah calon penghuni dunia atas, maka kami akan mengambil nyawanya dengan lembut. Mengusahakan agar tak ada sedikitpun rasa sakit. Setelah itu, ingatan tentang semua kepedihannya di dunia akan di hapus dan ia akan langsung di kirim ke dunia atas."

"Hmm,, begitu ya..."

"Tapi, jika yang akan di ambil adalah nyawa calon penghuni dunia bawah, para malaikat kematian lebih sering menggunakan sayap mereka."

"Huh, bagaimana-"

"Seperti ini."

.

Sreett

.

Dalam sekejap, sayap Sasuke telah ada di perpotongan leher Naruto. Bulu hitam yang tadinya terlihat halus itu kini seperti memadat dan meruncing, persis seperti pedang.

"Sayap kami berfungsi sebagai senjata untuk mencabut nyawa. Menebas tanpa meninggalkan luka fisik. Satu kali tebasan di leher dan nyawa calon penghuni dunia bawah akan langsung terlempar keluar dengan rasa sakit yang tak terhingga."

"Kejam sekali..."

Sayap Sasuke kembali ke posisi semula, "Itulah kenapa kami, para malikat kematian di ciptakan tanpa perasaan. Kami tak bisa merasakan perasaan sedih, sayang, atau belas kasihan pada siapapun karena itu akan menyulitkan kami dalam menjalankan tugas."

"Jadi kalian tidak pernah bisa merasa senang ataupun sedih?"

"Sebenarnya bisa, hanya tipis sekali. Berbeda dengan manusia yang perasaannya begitu kuat dan kompleks. Karena itu meski sangat senang atau sedih, kami tidak akan sampai tertawa lepas atau menangis."

"Aahh, itu kenapa tadi kau bilang kalau air mata malaikat kematian itu hanya mitos, ya..."

"Kau baru paham, huh?" sinis Sasuke di balas cengiran rubah dari Naruto.

"Tapi, aku heran, kenapa kau bisa melihat bahkan menyentuhku, dobe."

"Huh? Memang kenapa? Bisa saja kan, aku ini memiliki indera ke enam atau semacamnya."

"Tidak mungkin."

"Kenapa tidak mungkin?"

"Karena selain para hunter yang memang berkemampuan khusus, hanya ada dua golongan yang bisa melihat malaikat kematian."

"Siapa?"

"Seseorang yang pernah menyaksikan kematian dan-

-seseorang yang akan menemui kematian."

Suasana mendadak berubah tegang. Tawa canggung Naruto terdengar tak lama kemudian.

"Kau bercanda kan, Sasuke?"

"Apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda, dobe?"

Wajah Naruto memucat, membuat Sasuke yang melihatnya menyeringai senang.

"Jadi, jika sebentar lagi kau akan mati dan kebetulan akulah yang bertugas mengambil nyawamu, kau bebas memilih cara apa saja yang kau inginkan untuk kematianmu. Hitung-hitung sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena kau sudah merawat dan menanpungku disini."

Sasuke hanya berniat bercanda saja, sungguh. Tapi, Naruto justru terlihat tertegun dan berpikir serius.

"Hei, dobe. Aku tidak-"

"Jika kau yang jadi malaikat kematianku nanti..." Ucapan Naruto memotong kata-kata Sasuke. Netra birunya memandang lurus ke arah Sasuke. Tangan Naruto terangkat, menyentuh sayap hitam Sasuke dan mengelusnya lembut.

"Aku ingin sayapmu yang indah dan lembut ini menyelimuti tubuhku dan..."

Naruto mendekat kemudian berbisik di telinga Sasuke, "Berikan aku... Ciuman kematian."

.

Bletak

.

"Wadaw!"

Dan kepalan tangan Sasuke sukses mendarat di kepala pirang Naruto.

"Dasar idiot !"

.

.

Seminggu...

Ya, tepat satu minggu sejak Sasuke tinggal di apato milik Naruto, luka di sayap kirinya kini telah pulih, bahkan Sasuke baru saja menyelesaikan tugas yang membuatnya harus turun ke bumi dan berakhir terluka seminggu yang lalu. Tapi, alih-alih langsung pulang ke tempat asalnya, Sasuke justru malah kembali ke apato. Entahlah, Sasuke sendiri tak mengerti. Ada sebersit perasaan enggan untuk meninggalkan lelaki pirang itu begitu saja. Sejak pertama kali melihat lelaki itu saat ia terluka di ujung gang sempit tempo hari, Sasuke sadar ada yang aneh pada dirinya.

Seperti yang pernah ia katakan pada Naruto, bahwa ia tercipta tanpa perasaan selayaknya manusia pada umumnya. Tak ada rasa kasihan, kepedulian, kasih sayang dan semua perasaan-perasaan yang bisa menyebabkannya gagal dalam tugas. Tapi, selama seminggu berada di dekat Naruto entah kenapa membuat Sasuke merasa lebih 'manusiawi'.

.

Sibuk bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri, membuat Sasuke tak menyadari ada sosok lain selain dirinya di dalam apato. Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama karena tubuh Sasuke seketika mematung di depan pintu saat menyadari siapa yang ada di hadapannya.

"A-Aniki? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Sosok yang di panggil Sasuke 'aniki' itu hanya menatapnya datar.

"Disini kau rupanya. Pantas kau tidak pernah terlihat di dunia sana. Apa ada masalah dengan tugasmu? Karena setahuku tugasmu harusnya selesai seminggu yang lalu."

Sasuke terdiam. Menimbang dan memilih kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan.

"Well, yeah. Ada sedikit masalah. Ada Hunter yang menyerangku hingga terluka dan aku terdampar disini untuk pemulihan." Jelas Sasuke, "Apa aniki kesini untuk mencariku?"

Sosok itu -Itachi- berbalik dan berjalan mengitari ruangan, memperhatikan keadaan ruang tamu yang sederhana kemudian menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku kesini karena hal lain."

Jantung Sasuke bergemuruh mendengar jawaban Itachi, ada perasaan tak enak yang tiba-tiba menyusup di hatinya.

"Hal lain apa?" Meski sudah bisa menebak jawaban dari Itachi, Sasuke tetap nekad bertanya. Berharap tebakannya salah.

Tapi, ketika langkah Itachi terhenti dan beralih menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan stoic itu sambil berujar,

"Tentu saja. Aku kesini untuk menjalankan tugas."

Sasuke tak mengerti mengapa dadanya terasa begitu sesak.

.

.

Kata-kata Itachi terus terngiang di telinga Sasuke.

'Uzumaki Naruto. Dua puluh satu tahun. Penyebab kematian karena keracunan makanan instan.'

Sasuke mendengus. Si bodoh itu, apa semudah itu caranya meninggal? 'Dibunuh' oleh makanan instan yang sangat di gemarinya itu? Konyol.

Tapi,tiba-tiba saja Sasuke jadi merasa tidak rela. Entah karena cara kematian Naruto yang begitu konyol atau karena Sasuke yang tak mau Naruto mati secepat ini.

'Ia masih begitu muda.'

Sasuke ingat percakapan mereka malam itu. Tentang Naruto yang ingin merintis sebuah usaha, sampai akhirnya kelak ia bisa membuka kedai Ramen sendiri, yang mempunyai cabang di berbagai kota. Jadi orang yang sukses untuk membuktikan pada dunia, bahwa seorang Uzumaki Naruto bukanlah pecundang. Sasuke ingat bagaimana ekspresi dan tatapan pemuda itu saat mengatakannya. Penuh harapan dan tekad yang kuat. Membuat Sasuke saat itu tanpa sadar mengulas senyum.

Sekarang, kenyataan datang begitu mengejutkan. Si dobe itu akan meninggal bahkan sebelum ia memulai cita-citanya. Impiannya tak akan bisa terwujud, karena kematian yang akan lebih dulu menemuinya dan itu membuat Sasuke tidak rela.

Sasuke melirik jam yang ada di ruangan itu. Jam 7 malam. 3 jam sebelum waktu kematian Naruto. Sekarang Itachi pasti sedang mengawasi pemuda itu di kampusnya. Naruto memang mengambil jam kuliah malam karena waktu siangnya ia pakai untuk bekerja di kedai Ramen milik paman Jiraiya.

Kalau di pikir lagi, waktu yang di habiskan Sasuke bersama Naruto sangatlah sedikit. Naruto akan bekerja mulai pukul 8 pagi hingga 5 sore, kemudian pulang ke rumah hanya untuk mandi dan berganti pakaian, kemudian pergi lagi ke kampus untuk menuntut ilmu dan akan selesai pukul 10 malam. Setiap hari, Sasuke hanya akan bertemu Naruto di pagi hari sebelum lelaki itu bekerja dan malam hari sepulang Naruto kuliah. Itupun hanya sebentar sebelum Naruto memutuskan untuk tidur karena kelelahan.

Tapi kenapa, dari sedikitnya waktu yang mereka habiskan bersama selama seminggu ini mampu merubah Sasuke begitu banyak?

.

.

Cukup lama Sasuke termenung di dapur sampai suara pintu yang terbuka menyentak lamunannya, di susul suara Naruto kemudian.

"Tadaima..." ucap Naruto.

Bukan, Naruto mengucapkan itu bukan karena berharap Sasuke akan menjawabnya, karena setelahnya Sasuke bisa mendengar suara yang lebih lirih menjawab, "okaeri."

Itu kebiasaan Naruto yang ia ketahui sejak pertama Naruto membawanya ke apato ini. Lelaki pirang itu akan mengucapkan kalimat 'aku pulang' dengan lantang, yang kemudian akan di jawab sendiri olehnya. Sasuke biasanya tak menggubris kebiasaan aneh itu, tapi sekarang Sasuke sadar, di balik jawaban 'selamat datang' yang lirih itu ada kesedihan dan juga pengharapan.

Lelaki pirang itu selama ini kesepian, dan berharap suatu hari akan ada seseorang yang menyambutnya seperti itu saat ia pulang...

"Oh, Sasuke. Kau disini?" ucap Naruto ketika mendapati Sasuke yang tengah termenung di meja makan.

Sasuke hanya bergumam pelan menanggapinya, tapi tatapannya tak mau lepas dari Naruto yang saat itu tengah berjalan menuju kulkas mini untuk mengambil sebotol air. Diliriknya jam yang bertengger manis di dinding. Pukul 9.

"Kau pulang lebih awal hari ini."

itu kalimat pertama yang terlintas di pikiran Sasuke dan langsung di ucapkannya. Naruto yang tengah meneguk air mineral segera berhenti untuk menjawab.

"Yeah, hanya sedikit mata kuliah yang aku ikuti hari ini. Rasanya lelah sekali."

Pandangan Sasuke bergulir mengikuti gerakan Naruto yang berjalan ke arah lemari penyimpanan makanan.

"Ahh~ aku lapar." Kemudian mengambil satu cup ramen instan dari sana.

Satu cup ramen instan yang akan menjadi penghantar kematiannya.

Sasuke diam saja ketika Naruto beralih ke kompor untuk memasak air. Pun setelah air itu matang dan Naruto menuangkannya ke dalam cup. Sembari menunggu, Naruto sedikit bersenandung kecil, mengabaikan tatapan Sasuke yang sejak tadi terarah padanya.

Dalam hati, Sasuke bimbang. Apakah ia akan mencegah Naruto memakan ramen yang sudah kadaluarsa itu? Sasuke sungguh ingin melakukannya agar Naruto tetap hidup dan mewujudkan mimpi-mimpinya. Tapi Sasuke tahu, Itachi tak akan semudah itu membiarkannya. Lagipula jika Sasuke melakukannya, takdir akan berubah dan menjadi kacau karena tindakannya itu.

Jadi, Sasuke tetap diam ketika Naruto duduk di hadapannya dan mulai menyantap makan malam terakhirnya.

"Dobe."

"Hm? Ada apa Sasuke? Kau mau?"

Sasuke menggeleng. Ragu, Apakah ia harus mengatakannya?

"Jika hari ini adalah hari terakhirmu di dunia, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Gerakan Naruto menyumpit ramen terhenti, sejenak shappirenya menatap ke arah Sasuke sebelum kembali jatuh pada cup ramen di depannya.

"Hari terakhir ya... Entahlah, ku rasa aku sudah melakukan yang terbaik semampuku selama ini, jadi... Yah..." Naruto tak melanjutkan kata-katanya dan lebih memilih kembali makan.

"Tapi bukankah kau jadi tidak bisa mewujudkan keinginanmu, Dobe? Apa kau tidak merasa sedih atau kecewa?"

"Untuk apa? Kematian adalah takdir yang tidak bisa di cegah atau di hentikan, kan?"

Sasuke tertegun, "Kenapa kau jadi begitu pasrah, huh? Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang ingin merubah takdirmu?" Nada suaranya naik. Sasuke kesal, kesal pada Naruto yang terlihat begitu pasrah, kesal pada dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Hening. Naruto bahkan tak melanjutkan makannya lagi.

"Karena aku sudah tahu..."

"Huh? Apa?" Sasuke mngerutkan kening, apa yang lelaki pirang ini bicarakan?

"Itachi-san sudah mengatakan semuanya padaku."

Onyx Sasuke terbelalak, "A-apa? Kau sudah bertemu-"

"Ya. Karena itu, percuma untuk mengelak dan merasa kecewa, bukan?"

Satu senyuman tersungging di bibir Naruto yang sedikit pucat. Senyuman itu, bukan senyuman yang di paksakan melainkan senyuman tulus seolah Naruto telah menerima semuanya.

"Kenapa kau begitu pasrah, Naruto?" lirih Sasuke. Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke menyebut nama Naruto tanpa embel-embel ejekan apapun.

"Karena ini sudah takdir, Sasuke. Mungkin ini adalah keputusan terbaik yang Tuhan berikan padaku. Lagipula, aku sudah meminta satu permohonan terakhir pada Itachi-san dan dia setuju."

Sasuke menatap Naruto tak percaya. Permohonan terakhir, katanya?

"Apa Permohonan terakhirmu?"

Naruto bangkit, berjalan mengitari meja dan berdiri tepat di hadapan Sasuke tanpa sekalipun memutus kontak mata di antara mereka.

"Aku ingin, kau yang mengambil nyawaku,"

Onyx Sasuke terbelalak. Apa yang makhluk pirang ini katakan?! Meminta Sasuke mencabut nyawanya? Yang benar saja?!

Tapi, Naruto masih berdiri di hadapannya. Menatapnya dengan kedua shappire yang begitu bersungguh-sungguh. Lelaki ini serius dengan ucapannya.

"Tapi-"

"Tak apa Sasuke. Ayo, bukankah sudah waktunya?"

Kata-kata Naruto membuat Sasuke kembali melirik ke arah jam, hampir jam 10, waktunya semakin sekat.

Maniknya lalu kembali pada Naruto yang masih setia menunggunya. Kali ini, tangan lelaki itu terulur, meminta Sasuke menyambutnya. Kedua mata yang memancarkan keteguhan itu membuat Sasuke menyerah. Naruto sudah siap menghadapi kematiannya. Tak ada sedikitpun keraguan dan ketakutan dalam sepasang mata biru itu.

Akhirnya, Sasuke berdiri dan meraih uluran tangan Naruto. Sayap berbulu hitamnya menyembul keluar dan terbentang lebar.

"Maafkan aku. Aku janji, ini tak akan terasa sakit." Bisik Sasuke, meraih kedua pipi Naruto dan mengelusnya lembut.

Naruto tersenyum, "Aku tahu. Aku percaya padamu."

Sayap hitam itu kemudian bergerak mengukung tubuh Naruto, Bersamaan dengan Sasuke yang mendekatkan wajahnya, Meniadakan jarak hingga kedua bibir mereka bertemu. Saling memagut dengan lembut untuk menyalurkan perasaan absurd yang berkecamuk dalam hati masing-masing.

Ciuman singkat itu berakhir dan raga Naruto ambruk ke lantai yang dingin, menyisakan arwahnya yang masih berdiri di hadapan Sasuke tanpa ekspresi. Dada Sasuke terasa begitu nyeri, melihat raga Naruto yang tergeletak tak bergerak lagi, tak bernapas lagi.

"Ku rasa ini saatnya untuk pergi."

Itachi muncul di sudut ruangan. Di sebelahnya terdapat pintu yang terbuka dan memancarkan cahaya. Pintu menuju ke dunia sana.

Dengan patuh, arwah Naruto berjalan mendekati Itachi dan masuk ke dalam pintu yang terbuka. Lalu, pintu itu tertutup dan menghilang, menyisakan Sasuke dan Itachi yang terdiam dalam ruangan dapur yang kembali gelap.

"Aniki, kenapa?" suara Sasuke begitu lirih. Itachi tahu sesuatu telah terjadi antara adiknya dan pria pirang itu.

"Ini yang terbaik untuknya, Ototou."

"Tapi, Naruto pria yang baik. Ia pantas hidup lebih lama demi meraih cita-cita yang di impikannya, Itachi-nii."

Itachi menghela napas dan berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang masih diam mematung.

"Kau tahu, kenapa Naruto tinggal sendiri? Bekerja dari pagi hingga sore dan mengambil kuliah pada malam hari?"

Sasuke menggeleng lemah sebagai jawaban. Ia memang tidak tahu pasti kenapa Naruto melakukan itu. Sasuke bahkan baru sadar, ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Naruto selama ini.

"Ibunya meninggal saat melahirkannya ke dunia. Lima tahun kemudian, ayahnya menyusul karena kecelakaan saat mereka dalam perjalanan piknik keluarga. Hanya Naruto yang selamat dari kecelakaan itu, sementara ayahnya juga kakek dan neneknya meninggal di tempat."

"Sejak saat itu Naruto tinggal di panti asuhan karena kerabatnya yang lain enggan mengasuhnya. Mereka bilang, Naruto adalah anak pembawa sial. Di panti asuhanpun sama saja, ia di kucilkan teman-temannya dan para orang tua yang datang untuk mengadopsi anak tak pernah mau membawanya. Terus seperti itu hingga ia dewasa dan memutuskan untuk keluar dari panti asuhan dan mulai hidup mandiri."

"Tapi, tak banyak yang berubah. Warga desa tetap mengucilkannya, tak ada yang mau berteman dengannya di sekolah. Begitupun para mahasiswa di universitas yang sama dengannya, maka dari itu Naruto mengambil kuliah malam yang hanya segilintir mahasiswa saja yang mengikutinya. Hanya Jiraiya yang mau dan berbaik hati menerima Naruto bekerja di kedai ramen miliknya. Memperlakukan Naruto dengan baik seperti cucunya sendiri. Dan jika hidupnya tidak berakhir malam ini, maka Naruto akan terus hidup dalam penderitaan dan kesepian seperti itu sampai ia tua nanti."

Itachi menyelesaikan ceritanya dan berdiri di hadapan Sasuke yang tertunduk.

Jadi itu alasannya, mengapa Naruto terlihat begitu siap menghadapi kematiannya.

Karena kematianlah yang akan mengakhiri semua penderitaannya selama ini.

Sapuan jemari milik Itachi di pipinya membuat Sasuke terhenyak. Basah...

Di usapnya sebelah pipi yang tak di elus Itachi tadi dan hal yang sama ia dapati. Kedua pipinya basah. Ada sesuatu yang mengalir disana. Sesuatu yang seharusnya tak pernah ada. Air mata malaikat kematian.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi diantara kau dan Naruto, tapi jangan biarkan hal itu menjadi kelemahanmu sebagai malaikat kematian."

Sasuke tertegun. Ya, Itachi benar. Apa yang telah terjadi tak seharusnya membuat Sasuke kehilangan kendali seperti ini.

"Kembalilah secepatnya. Jangan sampai para Hunter menemukan dan melukaimu lagi, Ototou." usapan sayang Sasuke terima di pucuk kepala sebelum Itachi menghilang dari sana.

Benar, tugas Sasuke sudah selesai, tak ada alasan lagi bagi Sasuke untuk berada di sini. Lebih baik ia pulang, pulang ke dunia sana dan melupakan semua kejadian yang ada.

Di pandangi raga Naruto yang mulai mendingin. Tatapan Sasuke menyendu, tapi ia tahu inilah yang terbaik untuk lelaki pirang itu.

"Semoga kehidupanmu lebih baik di sana. Naruto..."

.

.

.

.

A/N : Hallo minna-san~~ *lambai-lambai ke kamera #plak

Oke, saya tau ini absurd, bahkan melenceng jauh dari cerita awal karena niatnya saya hanya mau bikin drabble aja sebagai awal saya nulis disini, tapi ga nyangka dapet respon yang baik dan akhirnya... jadilah chapter yg super gaje ini. Anggap aja ini sekuel karena disini sebagian besar saya malah pake sudut pandang Sasuke. #maksa

Dan Terimakasih banyak buat yg udah baca, review bahkan fav n follow cerita ini. Saya merasa begitu di terima disini :') Terimakasih #bow. Oia silahkan cek ke bawah sedikit lagi. Ada hadiah kecil untuk kalian *wink

.

.

.  
_OMAKE_

.

Hari yang cukup membosankan di dunia para malaikat. Sasuke baru saja menyelesaikan tugasnya yang ke sekian. Kali ini, yang harus di jemput adalah calon penghuni dunia bawah. Langsung saja, Sasuke menyelesaikannya dengan sekali 'tebas' mengingat moodnya yang memang sedang buruk belakangan ini.

Dalam perjalanan pulang ke kediamannya, Sasuke melihat dua malaikat yang sedang berbisik-bisik dan tertawa. Mereka adalah Haruno Sakura dan Yamanaka Ino. Bagi Sasuke itu adalah pemandangan yang biasa, mereka akan bertingkah demikian terutama jika Sasuke lewat di sekitar mereka.

"Iya, ku dengar dia anak baru."

Sepintas Sasuke dapat mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Dia cukup tampan. Rambut pirang dan kulit tan eksotisnya... Sexy."

Sasuke menggeleng tak habis pikir. Kelakuan Mereka itu persis seperti para manusia yang senang bergossip. Tapi, tunggu dulu, pirang dan kulit tan... Sasuke jadi teringat seseorang...

"Oii, Sasukeee...!"

Suara dari kejauhan yang terdengar familiar itu menghentikan langkah Sasuke. Suara itu, tidak mungkin, kan?

Baru saja Sasuke berbalik, tubuhnya langsung di terjang oleh sebuah pelukan erat. Berterimakasihlah pada gerak refleks Sasuke yang hebat sehingga mereka tak harus terjerembab ke tanah. Tapi, tubuh ini, rambut pirang dan aroma ini...

"Naruto...?" cicitnya tak percaya.

"Ung! Akhirnya ketemu juga-ttebayyo...!" Sosok yang memeluk Sasuke menjawab. Suara itu, benar-benar Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, baka!"

Naruto melonggarkan pelukannya untuk menatap wajah Sasuke yang kebingungan, tapi kedua tangannya tetap melingkari pinggang Sasuke, tak ada niat untuk melepasnya.

"Salah satu malaikat di sana bilang kalau selama aku hidup, aku telah menjadi manusia yang baik dan semacam itulah. Maka dari itu, sebagai imbalannya, aku akan di angkat menjadi malaikat dan diijinkan tinggal disini." jelasnya sambil sedikit mengerucutkan bibir, tak terima dikatai bodoh oleh Sasuke.

"Akhirnya sekarang kita bisa bersama-sama terus selamanya. Aahh... Aku senang sekali dattebayyo...!"

Naruto kembali memeluk Sasuke dengan erat. Pekikan senangnya membuat Sasuke ikut tersenyum dan balas memeluknya tak kalah erat.

'Akhirnya kita bisa bersama-sama terus selamanya.'

Kata-kata Naruto terulang lagi di benaknya.

Benar, sekarang mereka bisa bersama di dunia yang sama. Kali ini, Sasuke tak akan membiarkan Naruto sendirian dan kesepian lagi. Selamanya.

"Dobe..."

"Hngg..." Naruto masih saja sibuk memeluk dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Sasuke. Menggesek-gesekkan hidung bangirnya dan menghirup aroma memabukkan yang menguar dari sana.

"Mau tinggal bersama?"

Tak ada jawaban. Tapi Sasuke tahu Naruto tengah tersenyum lebar di ceruk lehernya.

.

.

.

_Real End_


End file.
